


Distractions

by Cyanne



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanne/pseuds/Cyanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie loses a fight with a cat. Doyle makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

"Tore your hand to ribbons, mate." Doyle observed, as he finished wrapping Bodie's left hand. "Leave it you to get hurt on our day off. And in a battle with a street moggy."

"Very fierce cat, that was." Bodie sounded affronted but his eyes were twinkling. He waved his injured hand. "Hard fought battle. Kiss it better?"

'What, the cat? Don't much fancy mouse breath."

"Ray," Bodie whined.

With a flourish Doyle leaned down and kissed his hand, earning a pitiful look from his partner.

Grinning, he then proceeded do his best to make Bodie forget all about his wound.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pros April 2008 Drabble Challenge on Livejournal. My prompt was "ribbons".


End file.
